Mi primer y más preciado regalo de Cumpleaños
by Diane-chan16
Summary: Es 10 de Octubre, y con ello el cumpleaños número trece de Naruto. Cansado del despreció de los aldeanos, una pregunta asalto su cabeza... ¿Y qué pasaría si desaparezco? Un pelinegro si recuerda su cumpleaños y quiere darle un regalo pero la pregunta es ¿Donde esta Naruto? Este Fic participa en el FLSN. SASUNARU/YAOI/SHONEN-AI
1. ¿Donde esta Naruto?

**Hola...**

 **Desde que estoy en** **fanfiction siempre he querido hacer esto...**

 **Asi que solo tengo para decir...**

 **¡Feliz Cumpleaños Naru-chan**

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos porque no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto y celebrarle el cumpleaños a Naru-chan.

 **Advertencias** : SasuNaru/yaoi/shonen-ai

Si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahórrate un disgusto y ahórramelo a mí.

 **OoOoOoOoS &NoOoOoOoO**

CAPÍTULO 1: ¿DONDE ESTA NARUTO?

El sonido del despertador trajo de vuelta del maravilloso mundo de los sueños a un chico rubio, el cuál abrió sus párpados dejando contemplar al mundo las dos preciosas gemas azules que tenía por ojos, su piel tostada brillaba con la luz que se colaba por su ventana dándole un brilló dorado y totalmente angelical, y las tres marquitas en sus mejillas le hacían ver como un pequeño zorrito.

Con gran pereza se levanto de su calido lecho, y al ingresar a la cocina de su pequeño hogar, y ver aquella fecha, resaltada con rojo, de igual color a la sangre que habían derramado una gran cantidad de ninjas protegiendo la villa del zorro que tenia por carcelero en su interior, decidio que era mejor regresar a su lecho.

Despues de trece años de soportar la soledad, las burlas, el odio y el despreció de todos lo habitantes de la aldea, y en especial en ese dia, donde los aldeanos no hacian nada mas que culparlo de la muerte de algun ser querido, de la devastación de la aldea en aquella epoca de antaño o de la muerte del mismísimo Cuarto Hokage, y dirigir miradas desdeñosas y llenas de veneno hacia su persona.

Mientras reposaba en su cama una idea se formo en su cabeza...

"¿Que tal si desaparecia por todo el día?"

La propuesta era muy tentadora, ademas que tanto la villa como el salian beneficiados, la villa no tendría que soportar su presencia merodeando entre ellos y el se liberaría de cualquier mirada hostil o ofensa que tuviesen preparada los aldeanos y de esa manera todos ganaban. Además, nadie de su equipo lo echaría en falta, pues usualmente la fecha de su cumpleaños era olvidada e ignorada por todos y por un dia que faltase a el entrenamiento no se iba a morir.

Decidido, se levanto de su comoda cama y se dispuso a empacar unas cuantas cosas y a darse una ducha, pues debia ser rapido antes de que alguien le viese.

***S&N***

Esa mañana se levanto temprano e inusualmente feliz. Cuando observó la fecha resaltada en el calendario, una sonrisa ladeada se formo en su rostro. Con rapidez se levanto de su cama y extrajo una pequeña caja plateada de de la mesa de noche, que se encontraba al lado del cabezal de su cama. Hoy seria el dia Esta vez si se lo entregaría, no como el año anterior...

—FB—

El equipo siete tenía una misión en ese dia, la misión consistía en construir un jardín en el patio trasero y pintar la casa.

La pintura de la casa estaba a cargo de Sasuke y Naruto, mientras que la encargada del jardín era la unica Kunoichi del equipo, Sakura.

Sasuke no podia dejar de ignorar el presentimiento de que habia olvidado algo supremamente importante que tenia que hacer hoy, pero decidió ignorarlo y realizar la tarea encomendada.

—

—¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!– grito Sasuke al notar que su rubio Amigo no solamente habia pintado la pared sino que también habia pintado las ventanas

Naruto, al notar el desastre que había hecho, simplemente atinó a bajar su cabeza, actitud que le pareció supremamente extraña, púes, él esperaba oir los gritos airados del rubio, tratando de justificar lo injustificable, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que simplemente bajara su cabeza como un niño sumiso, cuando él era todo lo opuesto. Y a él le encantaba que fuese así.

—que pasa dobe...– pregunto mientras se acercaba al rubio quien hasta el momento no habia dicho palabra alguna en lo que llevaban realizando la misión, cosa que era aterradora viniendo de alguien tan hiperactivo como él.

—Lo siento Sasuke-teme, ya mismo lo limpio...– respondió mientras le regalaba una sonrisa extraña, pues, él lo conocía muy bien y sabia que esa era diferente. Dicho esto salio corriendo a buscar una cubeta de agua y alguno paño para limpiar.

—

Al final, Sasuke y Sakura terminaron pintando la fachada y Naruto término haciendo el jardín, pues la peli rosa se vio en un terrible aprieto, al no saber con exactitud que era lo que debia realizar.

Tanto Sakura, como Kakashi y Sasuke tenian que reconocer que el jardín había quedado pecioso y que ninguno de ellos lo hubiese podido hacer tan bien como Naruto.

Naruto tenía la cara llena de tierra, pero algo que no había podido dejar de notar Sasuke, eran los dos caminos que venian desde sus ojos cielo hasta perderse en el mentón.

—

Cuándo Sasuke llego a su departamento, no pudo evitar sentir la persona mas estupida de este mundo. Como lo habia podido olvidar. Allí resaltado con marcador rojo señalando el dia de hoy se leía *Cumpleaños del Dobe*.

Rápidamente tomo una caja plateada, que con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido y salio de du departamento a buscar al "Niño Sol" que hace mucho lo habia cautivado.

Salio a paso rápido de su hogar, y dentro de sus cavilaciones acerca del rubio, su subconsciente o mas bien su miedo le pregunto...

"Crees que tú eres alguien especial para el que hace tiempo se declaró siendo tu rival no lo rechaze"

Ese pensamiento lo hizo detenerse en seco. ¿cuantas probabilidades tenia de entregar su presente de cumpleaños a Naruto sin que su corazón saliese más lastimado en el intentó? Con esa interrogante y notablemente deprimido partió de vuelta a su casa. Este año no era el indicado.

Lo que no sabia, es que al otro lado de la aldea. Mas concretamente en un pequeño rubio lloraba a mares, pues absolutamente todos habían ignorado el dia de su cumpleaños.

—FB—

Ahora recordaba el motivo por el que había puesto el calendario en la entrada de su alcoba.

Quitando esos pensamientos innecesarios de su menté, tomo una toalla de baño y se fue a duchar. Tenía mucho trabajo qie hacer antes de salir, pues no todos los dias le entregas un presente a la persona que te trae de cabeza.

—

En ese momento, Sasuke ya se encontraba en el puente. Cualquiera que le viese no notaria ningún cambio en él, pero, solo alguien que se conociese sabria que hoy viene mucho mejor peinado, o que hoy esta estrenando nuevo conjunto de entrenamiento; igual a los anteriores, pero nuevo, o que hoy se aplicó colonia. Y no es que simpre oliese mal, solo que eran contadas con los dedos de la mano las veces que lo hacía.

Sakura, como siempre estaba atosigándole, tratando de conseguir tener una cita con él, pero el siempre la rechazaba, porque con la unica persona que quería tener una cita era con un rubio ojiazul de gran parecido con el sol.

Había un ínfimo detalle que no había podido dejar de notar...

¿Donde ésta el Dobe?

El rubio hiperactivo era el primero en llegar y curiosamente aún no había llegado.

"Tal vez se le habran pegado las cobijas... Como hoy es su cumpleaños"

Y con ese pensamiento se sentó a esperar, hasta que finalmente cayó dormido.

—

El dolor de algo pesado impactando su cabeza le hace despertar y abriendo las genas negras qué tiene por ojos, mira su regazo y encuentra uno de los libros que suele leer él pervertido de Kakashi.

Con una peligrosa vena palpitando sobré su frente se acerco hasta su maestro y le mando una mirada asesina abtes de devolverle "el favor"

Mientras Kakashi se sobaba la cabeza, Sasuke cayó en cuenta de algo importante...

—¿Donde está Naruto?–

 **OoOoOoOoS &NoOoOoOoO**

 **Hasta aqui...**

 **Que tal les pareció?**

 **CONTINUACIÓN?**


	2. te encontré feliz cumpleaños

**Hola...  
Pues con este capítulo llegamos al final de la historia. Gracias por leerla y les deseo que pasen felices fiestas**

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos porque no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto y celebrarle el cumpleaños a Naru-chan.

 **Advertencias** : SasuNaru/yaoi/shonen-ai

Si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahórrate un disgusto y ahórramelo a mí.

 **OoOoOoOoS &NoOoOoOoO**

 **CAPÍTULO 2: TE ENCONTRÉ… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

Naruto se encontraba perfeccionando su rasengan en un lugar muy alejado de la aldea. Que como se había escapado sin ser visto… ¡fácil!... hace muchos años, en una de sus locas expediciones descubrió una abertura en una de las barreras de la aldea la cual estaba desprotegida, no era muy difícil hacer un henge, llegar hasta ahí y escapar. De todos modos nadie lo iba a notar, pues toda la aldea en ese momento se encontraba bastante ocupada buscándolo, para descargar todo su odio en él.

Aun recuerda con precisión aquel lugar, cuando salió de viaje con el pervertido para dar con la ubicación de la vieja hokage, estuvo entrenando ahí por una larga temporada. Rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos y se recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol para poder descansar y de paso, analizar con cabeza fría aquellos pensamientos en relación a un moreno que lo estaban atormentando.

¿Qué era Sasuke para él?... Sasuke era su amigo, la persona que, a pesar de ser un completo bastardo consideraba su lazo más importante, la persona que lo motivaba a ser mejor y constantemente le estaba retando a superarse, su rival, la persona a la que jamás se permitiría perder, quien lo entendía, con la única persona con la que sentía paz, con la única persona con la que podía ser el mismo, y analizándolo a fondo, quien siempre le decía que era un dobe o un usuratonkashi, pero quien jamás le juzgo o le recrimino por ser el carcelero del demonio que habitaba en su interior.

Pero más importante… ¿él que era para Sasuke? Desde hace algunos días había notado que, de una u otra forma, sus sentimientos por Sasuke habían cambiado, no sabía como pero en algo habían cambiado y ese era uno de los principales dilemas en su intrincado conflicto emocional.

Pensando en eso y en todo lo anterior, sumando a eso el cansancio que tenía por el entrenamiento antes realizado, se fue adormeciendo hasta quedar perdido en el mundo de los sueños.

*"*"*"*"S&N"*"*"*"*

Cuatro horas habían transcurrido y ya habían buscado hasta en el más ínfimo rincón de la aldea, pero nada, no había ni rastro de Naruto. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Sasuke estaba desesperado, Sakura se había marchado hace aproximadamente una hora, alegando que debía acompañara a almorzar a su madre y Kakashi simplemente se despidió y le aseguro que pronto aparecería, que no se angustiara y desapareció en una bola de humo.

Ya lo había buscado en su casa, en el Ichiraku, en cada uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea, en la escuela, en casa de Iruka-sensei, en la casa de cada uno de los amigos del dobe, en las aguas termales… hasta en el bosque de la muerte, pero nada.

De su ropa nueva quedaba solo el recuerdo, estaba sucia y sudorosa después de todo el ajetreo que había tenido, su cabello estaba revuelto y el olor de su rarísima y costosa colonia había desparecido casi en su totalidad.

Estaba molesto y completamente frustrado. Donde demonios se había metido ese dobe. Iba caminando por las transitadas calles de la aldea, hasta que una conversación llamo su atención…

-has visto al Kyuuby…- comento un aldeano

-no… parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra- comento otro

-será que tal vez lo secuestraron y lo mataron… o se habrá suicidado… quien sabe- comento una anciana

-pues yo en la mañana sentí su chakra alejarse hasta desaparecer completamente… hay muchas probabilidades- comento un ninja

Una punzada de dolor se clavó en el corazón de Sasuke. Secuestro… la imagen de un pelinegro idéntico a él, de cabellos largos y pronunciadas ojeras portando una capa negra con nubes rojas, y los sucesos de hace unos días llegaron de golpe a su memoria y el dolor se acrecentó cuando contemplo la otra posibilidad… suicidio… no eso no era posible, Naruto jamás haría eso o si… el recuerdo de lo que, ahora, descifro como lagrimas llego a su cabeza, el año pasado, exactamente en la misma fecha habían tenido una misión y ese día había olvidado el cumpleaños de Naruto, de hecho, todos habían olvidado esa fecha tan importante y ese día no era precisamente el día más feliz en la vida de Naruto, ya que todos lo culpaban por la muerte del cuarto hokage, de sus seres queridos y de la completa destrucción de la aldea, y desgraciadamente, desde el día que nació había sido condenado a ser el carcelero de un demonio, por lo cual era constantemente rechazado y agredido. Si quería acabar con su vida tenía motivos más que suficientes para hacerlo.

Sasuke inconscientemente activo el sharingan y en él se dibujaron las dos aspas restantes. Ni en esta vida ni en ninguna otra permitiría que su rubio hiciera tal estupidez, y si al imbécil que se hacía llamar su hermano se le ocurría tocarle aunque fuese uno de sus rubios cabellos, el, personalmente se encargaría de hacerle conocer el infierno y algo muchísimo peor… lo suyo no se toca.

Con furia, quito una pequeña lagrima que se había escapado de uno de sus ojos escarlatas y levanto su cabeza… ¡cómo no se le había ocurrido antes!, el monumento hokage… en ese lugar había encontrado varias veces a ese cabeza hueca, alejando todo pensamiento trágico de su mente, partió rumbo a ese lugar… tal vez lo dobe si era contagioso.

*"*"*"*"S&N"*"*"*"*

El frio de la noche lo despertó de su siesta, con pereza, abrió sus ojos y la oscuridad de la noche le permitió saber que ya era bastante tarde, con lentitud se levantó del lugar en el que minutos antes dormitaba, y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas, ya era hora de regresar y enfrentar su realidad, en donde tenía un demonio en su interior, era odiado por la totalidad de la aldea y no era querido por nadie.

Tal vez, al día siguiente su sensei le reclamaría por su ausencia, Sakura le diría que era un idiota por faltar al entrenamiento, pero le agradecería por haberle dejado sola con Sasuke y Sasuke simplemente le diría que era un idiota y un perdedor, que él no tenía tiempo para perder en alguien como él y que por su culpa había tenido que entrenar con Sakura y después le ignoraría durante todo el día. Cuando pensó lo último, solo pudo confirmar lo que ya sabía, su vida era una mierda, pero no por saberlo significaría que doliera menos.

Después de tener todo listo, se puso en marcha, con destino a la aldea, cuando llegara a su casa se daría un buen baño y después se prepararía para afrontar lo que se le venía al día siguiente.

*"*"*"*"S&N"*"*"*"*

Dos horas ya habían pasado y se encontraba justo enfrente de la puerta de su casa, un fugaz pensamiento cruzo por su mente y una sonrisa cansada se posó en su rostro…

 _Una fiesta sorpresa_ …

Vaya, había que ver cuán estúpido llegaba a ser en algunas ocasiones, a veces le daba la razón a Sasuke, era un dobe. Que le hacía pensar que alguien recordaría siquiera que hoy era el día de su cumpleaños, si lo habían olvidado el año pasado también lo harían en este y esa era una verdad bastante dolorosa.

Con decisión, tomo el pomo de la puerta, lo giro e ingreso a su departamento. Lo que jamás se espero es que al ingresar a la sala de estar, un potente puñetazo se asestara en su mejilla izquierda y lo mandara al piso. Cuando trato de ponerse de pie, el individuo que lo golpeo se sentó en su estómago, impidiéndole cualquier acción.

Al verlo a los ojos, pudo observar el sharingan de tres aspas y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, al parecer el mismo día que "celebraba" su nacimiento, sería el mismo que todos recordarían el día de su muerte, él había venido para llevárselo.

Todo pensamiento coherente murió cuando los labios de su agresor se posaron sobre los suyos y los devoraron con hambre, el Uchiha le estaba besando, al principio con brusquedad y luego fue mermando la intensidad hasta hacerlo lento y agradable. Tanto el sabor de sus labios como el leve olor a fragancia que desprendía se le hacía terriblemente familiar… Sasuke…

No, aquello era imposible, Sasuke jamás haría algo tan impulsivo e indigno, según él, como besarlo. Además el sharingan de Sasuke solo tenía una aspa y el del sujeto que lo besaba tenía tres, tal vez si era Itachi y solo quería atormentarlo jugando con él para luego secuéstralo y, una vez le sacara al Kyuuby, matarlo.

Cuando el aire hizo falta, el sujeto lentamente se fue separando y sin permitirle hace un solo movimiento, le tomo de las muñecas y las puso sobre su cabeza impidiendo así su escape. Lentamente se acercó y susurrándole al oído le pregunto

-donde estabas…-

-a ti no te importa donde estaba, pero si vienes a llevarme… adelante... puedes hacerlo, pero no era necesario que hicieras mi vida más miserable de lo que ya es…- contesto con la voz apagada y carente de emoción

-si me importa saber dónde estabas y explícame eso de llevarte por qué no lo entiendo, como tampoco entiendo lo de hacer miserable tu vida… simplemente te bese- pregunto con frustración, rabia, tristeza, y furia mal contenidas

-limítate únicamente a cumplir con tu deber, y llévame con los bastardos de tus amigos para que acaben con esta farsa de una vez, no era necesario que te hicieras pasar por Sasuke aun sabiendo lo que significa él para mí- contesto con voz monótona y carente de vida –se perfectamente que Sasuke jamás sería capaz de besarme, no por voluntad, sé que le doy asco como a todos los demás y le desagrado en absoluto, eso es algo que he podido comprobar en los dos accidentes que hemos tenido, siempre le he repugnado… así que hazme el favor y deja de jugar… termina con lo que empezaste… no voy a oponer ninguna resistencia… simplemente acabemos con esto y ya- termino con los ojos empañados de lagrimas

-y cómo demonios sabes que no estás hablando con el real como tú lo llamas- pregunto con notable furia y ejerciendo más presión sobre las muñecas del menor. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando sus conclusiones. Naruto no lo podía estar confundiendo con ese asesino.

-porque sé que perfectamente pudiste haber hurtado algo de ropa de su departamento y también pudiste haber hecho un henge, pero no supiste ocultar bien el sharingan, el de Sasuke solo tiene una aspa, en cambio el tuyo tiene tres… no me puedes engañar…sé que eres tu Itachi- comento con obviedad

La rabia se apodero de Sasuke… era en serio… Naruto lo estaba confundiendo con Itachi… como podía ser eso posible… además de que hablaba, su sharingan solo tenía una aspa. La luz de la luna se coló por su ventana y le permitió ver su reflejo y entendió a lo que se refería el dobe. En sus ojos se encontraban dibujadas las tres aspas del sharingan, tal vez por eso era la confusión que tenía el dobe, pero él le aclararía todas sus dudas y de paso aclararía unas cuantas cosillas más.

-dime… que sentirías si la persona de la cual estás enamorado desaparece todo el maldito día, si precisamente ese es el día de su cumpleaños y tu llevas más de un año armándote de valor para entregarle un regalo… dime que sentirías si escucharas por ahí que posiblemente está muerta o que tu hermano, el cual es un peligroso asesino, lo ha secuestrado y lo ha matado… créeme dobe, no es algo muy agradable que digamos…- susurro cerca de su oído con una aterradora calma.

Sin darle tiempo de contestar, se puso de pie y encendió la luz, mostrándole a un perplejo Naruto que en realidad se trataba de él todo el tiempo, con lentitud avanzo hasta una mesa y tomo de ella una pequeña caja plateada. Con decisión, avanzo hasta Naruto y tomándolo de un brazo lo puso de pie.

-feliz cumpleaños dobe- le dijo entregándole la cajita. Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Naruto, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, era la primera vez que alguien le daba un obsequio el día de su cumpleaños. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el moreno lo atrajo de la cintura y envolviéndolo en un agarre posesivo, lo beso.

**********************S&N*********************

Un rubio de diecisiete años miraba por la ventana mientras sostenía en sus manos una foto, en ella se podía observar a un sonriente rubio de doce años, estaba vestido con una yukata naranja con azul y este abrazaba a un pelinegro, el cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa ladeada y vestía una yukata similar en tonos azul y morado. Recuerda el día que la habían tomado, fue después de una misión en el país del té, ellos habían terminado la misión antes de lo esperado y como había un festival, ellos decidieron quedarse un rato ahí, esa fotografía era uno de sus tesoros más preciados, pero lastimosamente la había perdido al regreso de aquella misión. No sabía cómo le había hecho Sasuke, pero la había encontrado y en un bonito marco de madera se la había obsequiado por su treceavo cumpleaños.

Después de eso muchas cosas habían ocurrido, la invasión de Akatsuki, el intento de huida de Sasuke, la destrucción de la aldea, el regreso de Itachi, la batalla de Itachi con Sasuke, la reconciliación de los hermanos Uchiha, conocer a sus padres, el dominio del chakra de kurama, la enfermedad de Itachi y todo el tiempo que duro en tratamiento de recuperación… en fin muchas cosas había sucedió.

Tan distraído estaba que no notó los fuertes brazos que lo envolvieron por la espalda. Un delicioso y raro aroma perfectamente conocido inundo sus fosas nasales…

-Sasu… regresaste- susurro mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y sus mejillas se teñían de un suave carmín.

-no te imaginas la falta que me hiciste dobe- le susurro en el oído mientras plantaba un beso en la parte descubierta de su cuello –que haces- pregunto mientras observaba con curiosidad la fotografía que el rubio tenía en la mano.

-solo recordaba mi primer y más preciado regalo de cumpleaños…- susurro mientras una sonrisa suave y cargada de amor aparecía en sus labios y sus ojos adquirían un hermoso brillo.

-hablando de eso… feliz cumpleaños dobe…- susurro en su cuello mientras que abría su mano derecha y rebelaba la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro que escondía en ella. Con cuidado la abrió, revelando un hermoso pero sencillo añillo de oro blanco que tenía incrustado en el centro un pequeño zafiro azul y en el interior tenia grabadas las iniciales de sus nombres -…y que dices, me haces el honor de permitirme acompañarte todos los años que nos resten de vida-

-acepto Sasuke…- contesto con emoción, mientras que el pelinegro a su espalda saco el añillo de la cajita y lo coloco en su dedo.

-te amo…- le susurro en el oído

-y yo a ti teme- le contesto

-y la foto es tu más preciado regalo de cumpleaños…- pregunto el pelinegro con sorna mientras estrechaba el agarre

-No… **Tú** eres mi primer y más preciado regalo de cumpleaños… Sasuke- le contesto para después darse la vuelta y con desbordante amor, besar a su teme. Ese día se cumplían cuatro años desde que ese bastardo al cual amaba con todo su corazón, le había hecho su novio. Tal vez lo que enfrentarían después fuese duro, pero nada sería capaz de destruir su felicidad al lado de Sasuke.

 **FIN**


End file.
